warriorcatcreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Darkclan
The Beginning The battle was feirce. Cats were fighting for their lives and killing mercilessly. They slashed their opponents throats and killed with a death bite. Finally the remaining cats were to tired to go on fighting and they all collapsed to the ground. They sat there,weak and tired and as they began to get up they saw an amazing sight. They saw their fallen enemies rise from their bodies. And then they spoke,you must not fight anymore.they said. You must come together and fight like warriors,not rogues.Six cats sitting near the starry beings asked,who are you? And they replied,we are starclan,when warriors die we will lead them to us,where there is peace and tranquility. You must become six different clans,where you will fight like warriors,not rogues. Then a gray cat named shadow said,I will take all the cats that hunt in the dark and the ones that see the best at night.And what shall your clan be called?asked the starry beings.shadow thought for a moment and then decided.It shall be Shadowclan.she replied. Then another cat came forth and said,I will take the cats that are strong and loyal.What is your name?the starry beings asked.I am thunder.he replied.And what shall your clan be called?It shall be thunderclan.he said.The beings nodded in consent as the next cat stepped forward.What is your name?the beings asked.the she cat replied:I am Wind,and I will take the fastest and leanest cats.And my clan shall be called windclan,because we will run as fast as the wind itself.They nodded,and gave their consent. Another cat came up.My name is river,he said boldly.the starry cats fixed their eyes on him while he spoke.I will take the cats that swim in the river and the ones that are good at catching fishand we will be riverclan. the beings once more nodded their consent.Then came a blue cat,as blue as the sky.I am sky.she said.I will take the cats with strong back legs that can jump high and ones that have hard pads,and we will be skyclan.the starry being eyes were filled with sadness as they nodded their consent.they knew that one clan would not survive. Lastly,a beautiful black cat came up.I am dark,and i will take the cats that are the strongest and the ones where darkness is their home.they will also see perfectly in the dark and swim well.the being nodded and said,where shall you stay?shadow replied first.my clan shall live in the pines and swampland.then she padded off with a group of cats that would be good for shadowclan.thunder then said,we will live in the forest with the many trees and bushes.he then padded off with cats for thunderclan. wind spoke up,we will take to the moorland with the heather and rabbits.she also padded of with the cats for her clan.river then spoke,we will go to the river and live there,in the reeds.then he padded off.sky then said,we will go to the place with many trees and birds,and where there is no undergrowth.she padded off.now there was only dark left. she said, we will dig tunnel and live in them underground.the starry beings nodded.dark then gathered her cats and went to the place where they would dig. the dig it was a hot and arid day as they began to dig.all the strong cats went to work as they dug in the ground.as the day wore on,more and more cats were collapsing from the heat.dark then sent a group of cats to the river with moss so that they could bring back water for the thirsty cats. to be continued